Talk:Pokémon
Category According to this Pokemon has no categories, but when I add them in they already have them. I also can't see the categories below. Anyone know what is up with it? KuuIchigo (talk) 13:08, May 23, 2016 (UTC) I do not know. For some editors, the categories are sometimes automatically removed. You can ask The Everlasting for more information about this. I re-added the categories in any case. Antvasima (talk) 16:48, May 23, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for the help. KuuIchigo (talk) 06:15, May 24, 2016 (UTC) No problem. Antvasima (talk) 11:02, May 24, 2016 (UTC) Removal I'm okay with the removal of the non-legendaries, but why did we get rid of the iconics (Pikachu and Charizard)? They had legitimate feats, and again, are iconic. Pikachu was even under the iconic characters list, which means a lot. Also, I remember someone in the thread stating that Pikachu could stayThe real cal howard (talk) 01:33, June 2, 2016 (UTC) I agree with Cal. :I think that all of the alternative continuities made them too hard to scale properly, but you will have to ask LordAizenSama about it. Antvasima (talk) 19:07, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I honestly do not see a problem keeping Pikachu and Charizard, since they are iconic characters. I'm pretty sure both used solely their own feats and nothing else, so it's not like there were scaling issues. Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot (talk) 19:20, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :Okay. I think that it is probably best to check with Aizen before restoring the pages though. Antvasima (talk) 19:31, June 7, 2016 (UTC) I agree that such iconic characters being removed is rather...objectionable in certain ways. They are some of the most popular non-legendary Pokemon im their franchise and have served as mascots time and time again. This could back fire on us...though, to play the Devil's advocate, every so often we'd have threads wondering why Pikachu isn't scaled to Latios and Charizard isn't scaled to Mewtwo despite there being powerscaling rules established to prevent such occurrences anyway. It gets pretty tiresome, admittedly...explaining such things time and time again...User:TheMightyRegulator (talk) 20:26, June 7, 2016 (UTC) :I will inform Aizen about this. Antvasima (talk) 05:05, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hm. Well they are iconic so I guess it's ok,Feel free to return them. however I'm a bit worried of this opening floodgates to the creation of other non legandaries. Also from memory I wasn't convinced on the reasoning of some of their stats. I think one of them was Charizards AP being based on a obscure pokemon games pokedex description. LordAizenSama (talk) 05:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Well, maybe we should only allow the oconic profiles with valid, self-contained justifications for the statistics? Antvasima (talk) 05:47, June 8, 2016 (UTC) I think so, but a person's opinion on whether or not the profile stats are valid or not is a bit subjective :/ Well we can bring it back and see, I guess? LordAizenSama (talk) 06:21, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Top tiers Diglett being top tier. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Gemmysaur (talk) 06:02, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Can someone add Diantha to the Page?Yaronos (talk) 09:32, December 12, 2016 (UTC)